The Walking Dead: A Helping Hand
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Surviving in the Apocalypse can be tough, especially when you have the heavy burden of taking care of a 15 year old who is annoying, can't stop talking, but yet...there's something about her, which makes Clementine's heart swim...this is a feeling she hasn't felt in years. Clementine begins writing her feelings in the new journal she has, but will she regret it? (Changed Desc).
1. Episode One: Chapter One: The Forest

**A Helping Hand**

**My first, 'The Walking Dead' Story/One-shot! I hope you people will enjoy this! **

**I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters, Tell-tale Games own it. Don't sue me.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! I also apologize if anyone in this story is too 'OCC'!**

**All of the characters are the same age as the game, almost same personalities, though the plot isn't the same!**

**Summary: Clementine has given up, she's chosen to accept her fate, dying alone in the forest. Unaware that two strangers, who would later become her best friends, would rescue her from her demise.**

**Game: The Walking Dead (TellTale Games)**

**Season: Season Two.**

**Characters: Clementine, Luke, Sarah, Carlos.**

**Season: Autumn**

**Weather: Partly Cloudy.**

**Minor Characters: Pete, Nick, Rebecca, Alvin, Sam.**

**Mordecai: Dude, you're doing a Walking Dead story? Awesome!**

**Rigby: Oh god, not anything scary…**

**Gumball: I can't wait!**

**Darwin: I agree with Rigby…I hope it isn't **_**too**_** scary…**

**Me: It's alright, it ain't gonna be scary. Just read.**

**Mordecai: Oh good, Rigby can't handle anything scary, he's just a little baby.**

**Rigby: Stop Talking!**

**Me: Okay, okay, *laughs* let's begin!**

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**Episode One: All that Remains**

**Chapter One: The Forest**

Clementine, an eleven year old girl, was sitting at a camp she had just found, the camp was almost completely deserted. Excluding a walker that was tied up and leaning against a nearby tree, and a dog close by. The dog's name was Sam, and he was helping Clementine look for food. Clementine dug through the trash, desperately looking for food. Soon, she prevailed and found a can of beans in one of the barrels of trash. "I'm gonna need something to open this with…" She muttered to herself, picking up the can. Clementine looked over at the walker that was sitting against the tree and walked over to it. She noticed that there was a knife in the walker's shoulder.

"That'll do." She muttered to herself, looking over at the dog. Clementine picked up a nearby stick and killed the walker, wedging the stick into its brain. She pulled out the knife from the walker's shoulder and groaned in disgust. "Better clean this…" She muttered to herself, wiping the knife on her pink shirt. She looked at her clean knife and glanced over at the dog, who was looking at the can in her hands. Clementine sighed and walked over to a nearby log and sat on it, the can of beans in her left hand, while her right hand was holding the knife. She stabbed the top of the can with the knife and began to cut around the edges, until the lid of the can came off.

She reached into the can and pulled out some beans, then stuffed them in her mouth. "Normally, I wouldn't eat out of the trash…but today, I'll make an exception…" Clementine muttered to herself. She was starving, she hadn't eaten in a while and she just needed food. Clementine stopped for a minute and noticed Sam in front of her, looking at her. "I guess you're pretty hungry too…" Clementine smiled at the dog and showed him the can. Suddenly, the dog knocked the can out of her hand and began eating the rest of the food in it. "Hey!" Clementine scolded, picking the can up from the ground. The dog growled at her, as she held the can in her hands. He suddenly pounced the girl and began to sink his teeth into her left arm. Clementine screamed as the dog continued to sink his teeth into her arm.

She punched the dog multiple times, in a desperate effort to get it to stop biting her. The dog suddenly stopped and then backed off, getting ready to pounce a second time, but when she got the opportunity, Clementine kicked the dog over the log and against a nearby tent. Clementine groaned as she got up off the ground. She heard whimpering and cautiously walked over to the log and peered over the top. She noticed the dog had parts of the tent through his stomach, spikes from the tent were sticking from his stomach. "What…what have I done to you…?" Clementine gasped. Clementine looked at her knife and sighed. She had to put the poor thing out of its misery.

"I-I'm…s-sorry…S-Sam…" She began to cry, as she lowered the knife to the dog. She knelt next to him and slowly moved the knife over to Sam's stomach and cut it open, causing the dog to whimper. She sighed stayed there for a few minutes, crying over the body of the dog she just murdered. A few minutes later, she slowly walked into the forest, not looking back at the camp. She began to cry, Clementine let herself fall down beside and rock and leant against it. "What do I do now…?" She asked herself. "I'm…all alone…" She muttered. Indeed, for the first time since the Apocalypse began, Clementine had never been alone. For a few minutes, Clementine continued to cry, until she fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, outside a cabin, a man in a checked shirt was arguing with a man with a red jacket. "I can't just leave her here with…you, what if you mess up?" One of the men asked. "Carlos, don't worry about it. She'll be fine." The other man argued. "But Luke, I'm not sure I can trust you…you know I'm trying to keep her safe." Carlos replied. "Just go with Nick and Pete down to lake and help them out, before they get lost again." Luke argued. "They should know where to go…they've been down there hundreds of times." Carlos crossed his arms. "It's not the way _to_ the lake that's the problem. They just always get lost the way back. I don't know why. Just go help them." Luke sighed. "Fine, take care of Sarah. And I'm only trusting you because Alvin and Rebecca are inside too." Carlos unfolded his arms and looked at the cabin.

Luke looked at the cabin aswell, hearing a man and woman inside the cabin arguing. "What's Alvin and Rebecca fighting about this time?" Carlos asked. "I don't know, these day's they'd fight about who'd get the extra meal." Luke chuckled. "Alright Luke, keep Sarah safe, okay?" Carlos ordered. "Okay, Carlos." Luke nodded, looking at one of the cabin's windows, noticing a girl was looking back at him. "Good luck." Luke laughed. "You too." Carlos nodded and walked into the forest. "Lucky bastard." Luke laughed and walked inside.

Luke walked upstairs and knocked on one of the bedroom doors. "Sarah? It's Luke." Luke said. After a few seconds, a girl opened the door. "Hi Luke." The girl greeted. "Your dad's gonna go help Pete and Nick down at the lake, he's got me taking care of you! Won't this be fun, Sarah?" Luke laughed. "Yeah! Oh wait…I had a question." Sarah raised her hand, as if she was in a classroom. Luke just laughed. "Let me guess, you want to go outside?" Luke asked. Sarah nodded. "You know your dad won't approve of that." Luke sighed. "Why? What's so bad outside?" Sarah asked. "It's…its just cold…don't want you freezing to death…" Luke laughed nervously. "Luke, its summer and I have jackets and sweaters." Sarah smirked. "You got me there…are you sure you wanna go out?" Luke asked. "Yeah…it's getting a bit annoying listening to them two fight." Sarah sighed. And, right on cue. Alvin and Rebecca began arguing again.

"At least I know how to treat someone with respect!" Rebecca shouted. "Oh really? When was that a true fact?" Alvin shouted. "Oh god Alvin…I swear to god…" Rebecca cursed. "Yeah, let's go." Luke nodded and walked out with Sarah.

Luke and Sarah stepped out of the cabin and looked around. "I never actually understood this." Sarah randomly said. "What?" Luke asked. "I mean, why do I have to stay inside?" Sarah asked. "It's none of your concern, but don't worry, we'll find something to do." Luke lied. "Fine, but I get to choose where we're going!" Sarah laughed. "Fine…as long as we're not going too far away." Luke agreed. "Let's go find some leaves! We'll get some leaves…t-then go back to the cabin and get some…paper and some…what is it called…? Charcoal! Yeah, that's it! And then we'll make leaf rubbings for everyone back at the cabin!" Sarah exclaimed. "Good idea Sarah!" Luke laughed. Sarah walked into the nearby forest with Luke, in search of some leaves.

Meanwhile, Clementine woke up, still in pain. She sighed and continued to cry, knowing that she couldn't be saved, no one would ever find her, in this dark forest, alone…alone…

Alone…

The word scared her, each time she was alone, she would be in danger…like the time at the drug store, and she was attacked by a walker outside the restroom…the time she almost got killed by a walker at a train station…or the time she was kidnapped in Savannah. She was frightened, she knew something was going to happen to her. She just sighed and accepted her fate, as more tears formed under her eyes, the more depressed she became. She continued to lean against the rock, looking at the trees around her.

At the same time, Sarah and Luke continued to collect leaves. "Look at this one! It looks like the leaf on the Canadian flag!" Sarah exclaimed, holding up a leaf in front of Luke's face. "Doesn't it!?" Sarah exclaimed. "It does…? I didn't even know Canada had a flag…" Luke laughed. Sarah lowered her hand. "I'm kidding, I'm not that stupid." Luke chuckled. "I don't believe that." Sarah chuckled. "Oh, Ha, ha." Luke sighed happily, and looked at the trees.

Meanwhile, Clementine noticed that walkers had begun to wander close by to her, luckily unaware of her presence. "Oh god…I gotta get outta here…" Clementine gasped quietly and cautiously began to limp away. Suddenly, she noticed a walker had noticed her and began to approach her, Clementine was going the same speed as the walker, she tried to escape with all her might, but suddenly the walker pounced on her. Clementine screamed as the walker laid on top of her body. She tried to push it off, before she became one of the walker's herself.

Not far away, Luke and Sarah heard the screams. "Luke…what was that…?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, Sarah…" Luke turned his head. The screams echoed in the forest a second time. "Come along Sarah." Luke ordered. Sarah nodded, beginning to shiver in fear. "Calm down Sarah…" Luke sighed. The screams echoed in the forest for the third time and Luke began to run with Sarah towards the screams.

Clementine continued to fight off the walker, while Luke and Sarah came closer. Suddenly, Luke and Sarah arrived. Sarah screamed when she saw the event unfold in front of her. Luke pulled out his machete from behind his back and dug the machete into the walker's skull. Clementine screamed at this sudden action. Luke pulled out his machete and put it back into his holster on his back. Clementine calmed down and looked at Luke in fear. "Are you okay, little girl?" Luke asked, holding out his hand. Clementine nodded and held his hand, then lost consciousness. "Come on Sarah…" Luke ordered. Sarah nodded and ran back to the cabin with Luke.

Sarah opened the door for Luke and Luke brought in Clementine, and rested her on the couch. "Luke? Is that you? Is Sarah with you?" Alvin asked, coming down the stairs. "Yeah!" Luke replied. "I was just checking, because Sarah was not in her…room…? Who's that?" Alvin asked, walking over to Luke. "Where's Carlos?" Luke asked. "He's with…" Alvin began. "We're back!" Someone shouted, coming through the front door of the cabin. Rebecca came down the stairs and noticed Clementine on the couch. "Who's that!?" Rebecca shouted. "What's going…wait, who's that?" An old man came around the corner and into the living room with Carlos and another man with a baseball cap. "Pete…Nick…Carlos…Alvin…Bec…before you kill me…just let me explain…" Luke pleaded. "You better have a damn good explanation for why there's a stranger in our cabin, for all we know she could be working for Carver!" Rebecca shouted. "Bec! She's a little girl!" Alvin argued. "Don't you start shit with me!" Rebecca argued. "No! You don't st-…" "Both of you shut up!" Carlos interrupted. "Explain to us." Alvin folded his arms.

A few minutes later, Luke finished explaining. "So, you just found her? In the middle of the forest?" Alvin asked. "Yeah…she has a bite on her arm…." Luke looked at her arm. "What happened to her?" Sarah asked. "Quiet, Sarah." Carlos ordered. "Yes, sir." Sarah sighed. Clementine opened her eyes and gasped. "Who are you people…?" Clementine asked. Nobody answered. Clementine turned her head and looked around at the room, but the only thing that caught her eye was Sarah. She stared at her for a few seconds. "We're…we're just some…people…?" Luke tried to answer. "Um…okay?" Clementine smirked. "What's your name?" Sarah asked. "Sarah do-…" Carlos tried to stop her, before he was stopped by Pete. "It's Clementine." Clementine answered. "Hi, I'm Sarah." Sarah smiled back at her. "Hi Sarah." Clementine smiled back at her. "Now, before we say any shit about her leaving or kicking her out, we're going to get Carlos to take a look at her, aren't you Carlos?" Pete pat Carlos on the back. "I guess I don't see any harm in it…just…back off Sarah…" Carlos nudged Sarah. "Go upstairs." Carlos ordered. "Yes, Dad…" Sarah sighed and walked upstairs.'

Carlos looked at the wound on her hand. "How did this happen…?" Carlos asked. "I got bitten by a dog." Clementine responded truthfully. "She's lying. It's a lurker bite." Rebecca argued. "Rebecca, come on." Alvin pleaded. "Everyone go help Pete and Nick in the kitchen with the fish we caught, let me work." Carlos ordered. "Alright, Carlos." Nick replied and left the room with everyone else, excluding Luke. "Can I stay?" Luke asked. "Sure." Carlos replied. "How did she get in here?" Carlos asked. "I…brought her in." Luke replied. "Where did you find her?" Carlos asked, while studying Clementine's arm. "He found me in the forest…" Clementine answered for him. "Why were you out there? I thought you were supposed to be taking care of Sarah." Carlos asked. "Sarah and I were collecting leaves so we could do some leaf rubbing." Luke replied.

"You went outside with Sarah!? What did I tell you?" Carlos exclaimed. "I know, but you can't keep her hidden forever. Though I know you care about her, I'm sorry Carlos." Luke sighed. "You better be." Carlos sighed. "Cut him some slack. If he didn't come out, I would've died." Clementine argued. "Doesn't matter." Carlos muttered. "Carlos!" Luke exclaimed. "Sorry…" Carlos sighed. "So…is it a lurker bite?" Luke asked. "I can't tell. But…I guess there's only one way to find out." Carlos replied. "How?" Luke put his hands on his hips. "We'll have to put her somewhere and leave her there overnight…if it's not a lurker bite, she will not reanimate as one of them and we'll fix her up in the morning." Carlos explained. "Where would we put her?" Luke asked. "We can't have her in here in case she's lying. So…the shed." Carlos shrugged. "What!?" Clementine and Luke exclaimed in unison. "If you're not lying, we'll clean and stitch you up in the morning." Carlos explained. Clementine nodded and sighed; "Let's get this over with." She sighed.

A few hours later, Sarah looked through her window and looked at the shed. "I…I like her…I don't believe she would lie…I have a good feeling about her." Sarah told herself. "Bed time Sarah!" Carlos shouted from outside her room. "Yes dad!" She shouted back, turning her light off.

"Tomorrow will be the day I get a new friend! I'm so excited!" Sarah exclaimed. "Sarah!" Carlos shouted.

"Sorry!"

**There we go! It's finished!**

**Now I'm having different thoughts on this story!**

**This can be a one-shot or a full blown story! Please review!**

**Sorry for any problems! Sorry for any spelling/grammar/OCC issues! I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**Mordecai: Yeah, I enjoyed it! What about you Rigby?**

**Rigby: Zombies…blood…hoard…zombies…**

**Mordecai: *Laughs***

**Me: Oh poor Rigby…*laughs***


	2. Episode One: Chapter Two: Not Secure

**A Helping Hand**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia.**

**I've decided to make this an actual story, instead of just a one-shot. I don't know if anyone actually cares, but yeah.**

**Me: And we're back for more, get the popcorn and coke guys!**

**Mordecai: Hooray! The first chapter was good!**

**Rigby: Not more scary shit…**

**Me: Come on Rigby, lighten up. **

**Rigby: No, I watched the television series of this and I absolutely fucking hated it.**

**Random Person: Don't Swear!**

**Me: The television series and game series are different.**

**Mordecai: He's right.**

**Rigby: Fine, I guess this chapter could be awesome.**

**Mordecai: Let's do this.**

**Me: Alright. Let us begin!**

**THE WALKING DEAD**

**Episode One: All That Remains**

**Chapter Two: Not Secure**

The next morning, Sarah woke up slowly and carefully. She rubbed her eyes and left her room to go to the bathroom to freshen up. "That was a bit dishonest of you." She heard a voice after she finished showering. She walked into her room and got dressed. Sarah grabbed her glasses and walked into the kitchen, she noticed Clementine sitting at the table with Luke and Pete. "Hi Sarah." She greeted. "Hi Clementine." Sarah replied. "Sarah, why don't you join us for breakfast?" Clementine asked. "Okay." Sarah nodded in anticipation. "I still can't believe you did that." Luke looked at Clementine with anger. "You left me no choice! I would've died overnight!" Clementine argued. "We put you in that shed to keep us safe!" Luke argued. "Calm down Luke." Pete pleaded. "Luke! Pete! Come here please!" Carlos called from the living room. "Coming!" Luke replied, walking out of the kitchen. "You girls…enjoy breakfast, we'll be back." Pete followed Luke out. Sarah made herself some cereal and sat opposite Clementine at the table.

"How did you sleep?" Sarah asked, her mouth full of cereal. "I slept…average. I was in a shed." Clementine replied. "Yeah, sorry about that." Sarah sighed. "It's fine, it wasn't your fault anyway." Clementine replied. "Why were you all alone in the woods?" Sarah asked. Clementine didn't know if she could trust Sarah yet. Clementine looked over at Sarah, who was smiling back at her. She had a feeling she could trust her. "I…I got a little lost…" Clementine put her spoon down and leant on the table. "I was with a couple of friends…a man and a woman." Clementine began. Sarah put down her spoon and began to pay close attention.

_16 Months Earlier…_

Clementine stood with Christa and Omid, a couple travelling with her. They were looking at a gas station called; "Gil's Pitstop." "What do you think?" Omid asked. "Omid you can't be serious." Christa replied. "I am." Omid laughed a little. "We're not doing that." Christa replied. "Why not?" Omid asked, watching Christa climb over the log and walk towards the gas station. Omid exchanged a glance at Clementine before looking back at Christa. Omid and Clementine followed Christa towards the gas station and Omid continued to argue with Christa. "Come on. Christa. What's wrong with 'Omid'?" Omid asked. "We're not calling our baby Omid, one of you is enough." Christa chuckled. "Clementine, a little help here?" Christa asked, in a happy tone. "Omid the second…?" Omid asked. "No." Christa answered. "Omid Junior?" Omid laughed. "No!" Christa laughed. "What if it's a girl?" Clementine asked. "Then we name her Christa!" Omid chuckled, along with Clementine. "But _I'm _Christa, I don't want to call her Christa, that's just confusing." Christa replied. "So name her Genevive, I don't care." Omid chuckled. "How can you not care?" Christa put her hands on her hips. Christa and Omid stopped in front of the gas station's restrooms and continued to argue. "You're not taking this seriously." Christa glanced at him. "I take _everything_ seriously! Especially little Omid's future." Omid pointed to Christa's stomach and laughed. "Keep talk' and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight." Christa chuckled. 

"Remember that time in Barstow?" Christa asked. "Vegas Weekend?" Omid asked. Christa nodded and walked into the woman's restroom. "Well…why don't you get cleaned up in the girl's room Clem?" Omid suggested. "I hope the sink works in there…" Clementine walked over. "I doubt it, just be careful and make sure to keep track of your things. We'll be right next door." Omid smiled at her, and watched her walk into the ladies bathroom.

"Hi Christa." Clementine greeted. "Hello Clementine." Christa nodded. "I'm just gonna wash my face." Clementine said. "Alright, just remember, the sink is contaminated, try using a rag to cover yourself from the dirt." Christa smiled. "Oh Christa, I'm not as fond of my body as you are." Clementine chuckled and watched Christa leave. "I'll be right out here, Clementine if you need me." Christa exclaimed. "Okay!" Clementine replied.

Clementine put her pink backpack on the sink and turned on the tap. She removed a water bottle from her backpack and filled it up with the water. She put the bottle in her backpack and threw the bag on her back. Clementine washed her face and began to walk over towards the door. Before she noticed someone coming in. She thought it was just Christa, until she heard a voice; "Weird girl over there…I might just wait until I come out to deal with her." The voice whispered. It didn't sound like Christa at all. Clementine quickly ran over to one of the stalls, but accidently dropped the gun out of the backpack. "Shoot!" She cursed, hiding in one of the stalls. A few seconds later, the person walked over towards here stall and picked up the gun. Clementine studied the person. It was a white girl, who seemed to be in her twenties.

"I see you." She said, looking through the cracks in the stall. "Come out, I can see you there." She ordered. Clementine slowly walked out of the stall and looked at the girl. "Got anything on you?" The girl asked. "Not much…just some water…" Clementine replied truthfully. "Give me the hat." She looked at Clementine's white hat, with a purple letter 'D' written on it. "No!" Clementine shouted. "What's so important about it?" She asked. "My dad gave it to me…" Clementine replied. "Just give it to me." She ordered. "No!" Clementine exclaimed. Suddenly, the door began to slowly open and Christa walked inside. "Give me the backpack." She ordered. Clementine handed it over without question. "You ain't got nothin' good in here, just a bottle and a couple of pictures." She replied. She pulled out a picture of Lee and the drawing of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. Clementine gasped. "Don't touch those! Those mean everything to me!" Clementine shouted. "Is this your dad?" She asked. "No. That-…" Clementine was about to reply, before the door suddenly shut, making a large echoing noise.

Suddenly, the girl turned around and shot Christa in the chest. "Oh my god!" The girl shouted, obviously already regretting that she shot her. Clementine gasped as Christa gripped her chest and fell to the ground. Suddenly, Omid ran through the door with Christa's rifle in his hands. "Christa…?" Omid asked. "C-Chr-Christa…?" Omid stuttered. Omid looked at the girl in anger, noticing the gun in her hands. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to! I didn't mean-…" Omid shot her in the heart, killing her instantly. She dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Clementine cried in grief, as Omid knelt over his dead lover. He glanced at the gun which killed her and glanced at Clementine with a depressed look on his face. Clementine sighed in sadness and walked over to Omid, and they grieved for Christa.

_Back to Present…_

"That's an awful story…" Sarah sighed in sympathy. "I know…but before that…there's a lot more…I'm not sure I'll have enough time to tell you…thanks for listening." Clementine thanked her. "No problem." Sarah smiled at her. Clementine and Sarah stared at each other for a second, as awkwardness began to fill the air, Sarah broke the silence. "Do you want this?" She asked, pulling out a leather-cover journal from under the table. "A journal…?" Clementine took the journal from her hands. "Yeah, it helps to have something to use to put your thoughts on to paper." Sarah explained. "Well, yeah. Thanks Sarah." Clementine smiled at her. Sarah smiled back at her. It became Awkward again, before Pete interrupted it. "Hello girls." Pete greeted. "Hey Pete." Sarah smiled. "Hi." Clementine glanced at him. "Well, Luke and I were thinking, do you want to stay with us? I mean, we can't just send a fourteen year old out into the forest alone." Pete put his hands on his hips. "I'm eleven." Clementine chuckled.

"Sorry, you look like you're fourteen." Pete apologized. "Its fine, and it would be great if I could but…" Clementine rubbed her forehead. "What is it?" Pete asked, standing beside her. "I was with…a man before I got here…but…while we were camping…these guys caught him…he's gone…" Clementine sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry darlin'." Pete sighed. "I remember someone who used to talk like that…" Clementine muttered. "What did you say?" Pete asked. "Nothing." Clementine sighed. Sarah looked over at Clementine with sympathetic eyes, she understood, even though she'd never felt like that before.

"You've been through a lot since…the apocalypse." Pete commented. "Yeah…more than you can imagine…" Clementine sighed. "Apocalypse?" Sarah interrupted. "Oh…it's none of your concern…just…go to your room." Pete replied. "Fine." Sarah sighed, leaving the room. "What was that?" Clementine asked. "Her father doesn't want her to know about…you know, the lurkers." Pete shrugged. "Yeah…the walkers…" Clementine sighed. Clementine looked at her new journal that Sarah had given her. Pete glanced at it. "What's that?" Pete asked. "It's a leather-cover journal that Sarah gave me." Clementine replied. "Wow, Sarah doesn't usually give anything to anyone, you must be lucky, she must really trust you." Pete commented. "I guess…?" Clementine chuckled a little.

"Pete!" Luke called, running into the room, with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Clementine asked. "Pete! We got lurkers on the veranda! They could get in here any minute! We don't know where they came from! Get your gun and help us!" Luke ordered. "What!? Okay…let me get my gun!" Pete ran upstairs. "Lurkers…?" Clementine asked herself, getting off her chair. Suddenly, Carlos stopped her from entering the living room. "Hey…Clem…right? I need your help. You're too young to help us, can you watch Sarah?!" Carlos shouted, becoming distressed. "Alright." Clementine replied, then ran up the stairs. Pete shoved past her and helped Nick, Luke, Carlos and Alvin with the door. "Where's Rebecca?" Sarah suddenly asked. "Where are you?" Clementine called. "In my room." Sarah replied. Clementine walked over to her door and saw Sarah peeking out through the cracks. "I'm in here." Rebecca called. Clementine walked over to where Rebecca's voice was coming from. "Rebecca?" Clementine called. "In here." She answered. Clementine opened the bedroom door and found Rebecca sitting on the side of the bed.

"What do we do…?" Clementine asked. "Don't worry Clem, they'll sort this out." Rebecca reassured her. "Thanks Rebecca." Clementine thanked her and walked into Sarah's room. "What's going on out there?" Sarah asked, closing the door behind Clementine. "You should know what's going on…" Clementine rubbed the back of her head. "What's going on?" Sarah asked. "The reason why…these things keep happening…is because…" Clementine began, before Carlos suddenly ran through the door, slamming it open. Sarah screamed in shock. "Girls! You need to come with me! Clementine, they're in the house! We need to take refuge in the attic!" Carlos ordered. "Let's go then!" Clementine helped Sarah calm down and walked up to the trapdoor to the attic with Carlos, Rebecca, Pete and Sarah. Carlos pulled the cord on the trapdoor, causing the trapdoor to open and a folding ladder to land on the floor.

Carlos set the ladder up and climbed up into the attic, with Sarah, Rebecca, Pete and Clementine behind him. Carlos closed the trapdoor and sat on the ground with everyone else. "Where's everyone else?" Rebecca asked. "Sarah…go over…there…" Carlos pointed to a corner, while breathing quite slowly. "Yes dad." Sarah nodded and went over to the corner and sat down. "Those…those things…they got Alvin and Nick…" Carlos said. "Alvin…? My husband…is…dead?" Rebecca began to cry. "I'm sorry Rebecca…" Carlos sighed. "And…and Nick aswell…?" Rebecca continued to cry. "Poor bastards…" Pete sighed. "What about Luke?" Clementine asked. "We're not sure…he just ran off." Pete answered. "Coward…" Rebecca said in the middle of her tears.

"Can I come back now dad…?" Sarah asked from the other side of the attic. "No Sarah." Carlos answered. Sarah sighed. "Carlos, you can't always keep her safe. She's gonna find out someday. Why not now?" Clementine suggested. "You do not know what she needs!" Carlos exclaimed. "Calm down Carlos, she has a valid point." Pete shrugged. "I actually agree. She needs to know. In case you're not around and she gets attacked. If she doesn't know what to do, we could be looking at a George situation here." Rebecca sighed, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Damn, no…it isn't happening." Carlos answered. "But…" Clementine tried to plead with him. "I said, NO!" Carlos shouted.

"Whatever." Clementine crossed her arms. "What are we gonna do…? We can't stay up here forever." Rebecca asked. "Maybe we could wait for the walkers to clear out, then rush through the house." Pete suggested. "Where's your rifle, Pete?" Carlos asked. "I dropped it on the way up here." Pete sighed in disappointment. "Its fine Pete, we can just wait it out." Carlos pat Pete on the back. "I still can't believe Nick is dead…" Pete sighed. "He can't be dead…maybe…maybe he got away…?" Clementine shrugged. "I doubt it." Rebecca sighed. "Rebecca!" Clementine and Carlos shouted. "My old group has been in this situation…" Clementine commented. "What do you mean…?" Carlos asked. "A couple of years ago, my old mentor, Lee Everett, saved me from this guy who had kidnapped me, and while we were there, he told me what happened to get me back, so this is what he told me..." Clementine began.

_21 Months Earlier…_

Lee, Kenny, Ben, Omid and Christa were at the end of a hallway, taking a stand in a mansion to try and survive the walker that were attacking the mansion. "Where do we go!?" Kenny asked, running out of bullets like everyone else. "There's no goddamn opening!" Ben shouted. Lee looked up at the trapdoor above them and pulled the cord down. "The attic, come on!" Lee shouted. Walkers approached them as they climbed up the ladder and closed it behind them, Lee dropping his gun in the process. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they knew they were safe…for now.

"Here. I'm not good with these…you dropped it down there." Ben handed over Lee's gun back to him. "Thanks Ben." Lee nodded. "What do we do now?" Christa asked. "Is there another way out?" Kenny asked. "There's a window." Lee glanced over at a nearby window. Omid walked over to the window and studied it. "No chance that we're gonna get out this window. Its bullet-proof glass, and thirty feet straight down. Even if we destroyed the glass, we wouldn't survive the fall." Omid walked back over to the group. Lee sighed and glanced over at the group. "Great…fucking trapped." Kenny cursed. "Maybe we…maybe we could wait until the house clears out…?" Ben asked. "That would take a long time to happen, and Lee doesn't have that long left." Christa looked at Lee's bite. Lee began to feel a bit nauseous and dizzy. "Lee…Jesus man, you feelin' alright…?" Kenny asked. "Yeah…just gonna…have to…" Lee muttered, before falling unconscious onto the ground.

"And he's down for the count." Omid commented. Christa punched him in the shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Omid rubbed his shoulder. Suddenly, Lee's radio began to speak. "Lee…Lee? Lee, it's Clementine! I'm okay! I'm where my parents…oh no…" The Radio spoke. Lee suddenly got up and held the radio in his hands. "Did you hear that…?" Lee asked. "Yeah…I did…" Ben rubbed his chin. "What did that mean?" Christa asked. "She's at the hotel! Where her parents were staying…he hasn't moved her…" Lee answered. "Yet." Kenny commented. "Yeah…yet." Christa agreed. "We have to find a way out of here…" Lee said. "Yeah…we have to, for Clem." Omid agreed. "But…I think we should have an 'adult' conversation, about what happens if Lee takes another spill." Kenny commented, and started to pace.

"What?" Omid asked. "We could be looking at a Larry situation here…" Kenny continued. "Who's Larry?" Christa asked. "What do you suppose that we do?" Lee asked. "Maybe…maybe we should…" Kenny stuttered. "Before you continue, does this have something to do with something getting dropped on my head?"* Lee asked. "Hey!" Kenny shouted. "You're not taking me out, we're gonna find a way out of here, but if you do want to, you'd better prepare for a fight, so don't hesitate to do it." Lee stood up and threatened Kenny. "I will!" Kenny shouted. Lee turned and picked up a bust of Dixon Kent the III and aimed to throw it at Kenny, but accidently throwing it at the wall. "Damn…" Kenny cursed.

"You ruined that dude's face…" Omid commented. "Shut up sweetie…look." Christa pointed to the wall. Lee walked over and knelt in front of the wall and pulled off a piece of wood. "This wall ain't shit." Lee laughed. Lee moved out of the way and Kenny knelt in front of the wall and pulled out some more wood. "It's corroded to hell…" Kenny commented. Kenny stood up and picked up a lamp and began to smash the wall with it. "How's that going to help anything?" Omid asked. "This mansion butts up to the one next door, if we smashed through this wall, we'll be able to escape through there and stick to the high ground until we reached where Clementine is being held at." Lee explained. "Well I'll be damned." Kenny laughed. "We'll take it in shifts…you guys go over there and rest while I work on the wall…" Kenny ordered.

"Alright." Lee nodded and walked over with Ben, Christa and Omid to a nearby couch. "How's the arm?" Christa asked. "Fine…it just hurts a little." Lee replied. "Have any regrets? Like, should we have taken it off…?" Omid asked. "No…I'd prefer to have both of my hands when I get my hands on the mother fucker who took Clementine." Lee glanced back at Kenny. "You don't think…" Lee began.

_Back to the present…_

Carlos suddenly interrupted the story. "It seems to have calmed down, down there." Carlos said. "Yeah…I don't hear them." Rebecca agreed. Sarah came over. "Hi guys." She smiled. "Hi Sarah." Clementine greeted. "We should probably head down now." Pete suggested. "Alright…let's go." Clementine stood up. "Okay…here's the plan. We quietly walk down the ladder and into the corridor…depending on how many are there, if there's lots, we'll try to sneak past, if there's only a small amount we'll just run towards one of the doors and escape." Carlos explained.

"Alright, let's go." Clementine stood up with everyone else. "Oh and Clementine…?" Carlos asked. "Yeah?" Clementine responded. "Can you help Sarah? She only seems to trust you." Carlos asked. "Why does everyone say that…?" Clementine muttered. "Alright." Clementine nodded. "Alright…let's go…" Rebecca opened the trap door and slowly climbed down the ladder, with everyone following behind her. "There's nothing in this corridor." Clementine commented. "Good. Let's head to the front door." Carlos replied, walking to the end of the corridor with everyone else.

Clementine peeked downstairs and noticed the large crowd of walkers below. "How did they not see us go up?" Clementine asked. "Not sure." Pete sighed. "Their lurkers, they can't track." Rebecca stated. "Whatever. Let's go." Carlos slowly walked down the stairs, with Clementine, Sarah, Rebecca and Pete following him close behind. "Move slowly and we…" Carlos warned, before he was savagely bitten by a walker and torn to pieces. "Dad! Dad! DAAAAAAD!" Sarah screamed and cried, alerting all the other walkers. "Sarah!" Pete exclaimed. "We gotta go!" Rebecca pulled Pete out the front door and into the forest. "Run Sarah!" Clementine shouted. "Sarah! Did you hear…?" She began, before Sarah ran off into the crowd of walkers. Clementine pushed through the crowd of walkers and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a large knife and stood her ground at the back door, which was locked. "Shit, shit…" Clementine cursed. Suddenly, the door opened the Clementine was pulled outside. Clementine struggled and cut the person's arm with the knife.

"Ow! Clementine!" The person shouted, it was Sarah. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sarah!" Clementine apologized. "Where's my dad…?" Sarah asked. Clementine shook her head in despair. "He's gone." Clementine sighed. "Oh god…daddy…no…" Sarah began to cry. Walkers began to surround the lodge and headed towards the two girls. "No time! Come on Sarah, let's get out of here!" Clementine grabbed Sarah's hand and ran into the forest with her, not looking back.

They were alone, Carlos, Nick, Alvin were dead…Rebecca and Pete missing and Luke presumed dead. They were both alone for the first time in a long time. With nowhere to go, they just kept walking through the forest. They stopped after about 10 minutes of running away from the lodge. Sarah and Clementine sat on the ground and leant against a couple of trees.

"Clementine…what do we do…?" Sarah asked, with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know Sarah…" Clementine sighed.

"I'm scared, Clementine…" Sarah began to cry.

Clementine held Sarah in her arms and hugged her.

"Me too Sarah…me too…"

**There we go, Chapter Two is finished! Carlos, Alvin and Nick are dead…Rebecca and Pete are gone…but where the hell is Luke? And what will Clementine and Sarah do? They're both alone with no one to help them, will they find Rebecca, Luke and Pete? Or will they have to survive on their own, if they survive the forest? Find out in Chapter three, the finale of Episode One.**

**R.S.M.**

**Mordecai: Nice chapter dude! **

**Rigby: Yeah man, this has gotta be the most words in a chapter for a story since you've joined Fanfiction.**

**Me: Indeed yes, this is the most amount of words for a chapter so far!**

**Mordecai: Nice job man, and good luck on chapter three.**

**Rigby: Yeah man.**

**Mordecai: Not afraid, are you?**

**Rigby: Nope, I'm actually excited!**

**Me: Me too Rigby…me too.**


	3. Episode One: Chapter Three: The Journey

**A Helping Hand**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia.**

**Mordecai: And once again, we're back.**

**Rigby: I didn't think I'd enjoy this story, but…**

**Me: You were proven wrong.**

**Mordecai: Yep. *Laughs***

**Rigby: Whatever, should we keep this going or begin the story?**

**Mordecai: I dunno, maybe the story? *Laughs***

**Me: Fine, let's begin.**

**Episode One: All That Remains**

**Chapter Three: The Journey**

_9 Hours Later…_

Clementine and Sarah sat on the grass, beside a large tree. "What do we do now…?" Sarah asked. "I don't know…we can't go back to the lodge…" Clementine replied. "Maybe we could go find them?" Sarah suggested. "Who?" Clementine asked. "You know, Pete and Rebecca." Sarah shrugged. "I don't think so…maybe we should just stay here. There's a very small chance of finding them." Clementine sighed. "Yeah, good idea…" Sarah sighed. "The sun's starting to set. Wanna make a campfire?" Clementine asked. "I don't know how to make one…" Sarah sighed. "I do." Clementine replied. "Cool!" Sarah exclaimed. "Let's go collect some twigs before the sun sets." Clementine stood up. "Alright." Sarah nodded.

_30 Minutes Later…_

Clementine sat next to her newly made campfire with Sarah. "Nice job Clem!" Sarah applauded. "Thank you." Clementine smiled a little. "So…what happened after the attic?" Sarah questioned. "Excuse me?" Clementine asked. "You know…what happened with that…Lee guy? And the guy with the moustache…the story you were telling Rebecca, Pete and…my dad…" Sarah sighed a little after she finished the sentence. "You heard about that?" Clementine crossed her arms. "Yeah, I wasn't that far away, you know." Sarah shrugged. "Well…um…let me think…" Clementine rubbed her chin. "You were up to the part where Kenny was breaking down the wall…" Sarah sighed. "Oh! Okay…so...I might skip a little…alright…so Lee, Christa, Ben, Kenny and Omid managed to break the wall down and crawled into the house next door…" Clementine began.

_21 Months Earlier…_

"And we're in." Omid commented, walking into the house next door, with everyone else following close behind. Something immediately caught Lee's eye, it was a couple laying on the bed with gunshots in their heads and a pistol in the man's hand. "Jesus…" Lee cursed. "Why would they do something like this…?" Omid asked. "Smart…think about the things we've seen…the walkers…this couple…god…" Christa sighed. "Think about the people we've seen die…they've got to do it their own way…together." Lee commented. "Don't you say that…" Kenny interrupted. "What?" Lee asked. "You don't end it just because it gets hard…you stick it out for as long as you can, no matter what happens…" Kenny continued. "He's right…" Omid sighed. "I guess." Christa crossed her arms. "Try to find a way out of here." Lee said, confidently. "There's a door downstairs, but it's locked." Ben said. "There's a door over there." Christa pointed to a door that lead to a small balcony. "Let's check it out." Lee walked over to the door and opened it. "We can cross this and stick to the high ground." Lee studied the balcony. "Sounds like a plan." Kenny agreed. Kenny, Christa, Omid and Ben walked over to Lee, who'd crossed the balcony with ease. Kenny crossed the balcony after Lee, then Lee helped Christa across. Ben jumped across himself and helped Omid across. "What now?" Ben asked. "We stay at high ground until we reach the Marsh House." Lee replied. "Alright, then what are we waiting for?" Kenny nodded. The five survivors crossed the rooftops until they arrived at a small wooden bridge. "Doesn't look too sturdy…" Ben commented. "It's the only way to get across." Lee said. Ben let out a sigh of disappointment and watched Lee cross the bridge first. "Damn…Lee can do anything." Omid commented.

"And here I go…" Omid crossed the bridge. Christa crossed after him and then Kenny crossed. The bridge began to get a little less sturdy, after they crossed. Ben began to cross the bridge, before suddenly the bridge collapsed and Ben fell two stories down and into the fog below. "Where did he go!?" Lee exclaimed. "He's…he's dead…Jesus…" Omid commented. "Holy fuck…what are we gonna do?!" Kenny exclaimed. "We can't do anything, there's no way he survived the fall." Lee sighed. "Let's…let's continue…" Christa sighed in despair.

_10 Minutes Later…_

"I see the Marsh House." Lee pointed over to a large hotel a couple of blocks away. "We can cross this sign to get to the other side, then the rest should be easy." Lee pointed to a large sign, stretching in between the building they were standing on and a building adjacent to it. "I'll go first…in case things go to hell." Lee continued. "No…I'll go." Kenny disagreed. "No, let me go." Omid argued. "No, it should be me. Christa's carrying for two…Omid's got a busted leg…and Kenny's…well Kenny's just a little emotionally confused at the moment." Lee explained. "Hey!" Kenny exclaimed. "Here I go." Lee walked slowly across the sign and climbed up onto the building. "You're next." Lee looked at Kenny. Kenny nodded and slowly crossed the sign, he almost made it, until the sign suddenly cracked in half and Kenny almost fell to his death. "Shit!" Omid cursed. "Are you alright?" Christa asked. "Kenny!" Lee shouted. "I'm fine…help me up, Lee!" Kenny shouted. Lee extended his right hand and pulled Kenny up. "What do we do!?" Omid asked.

"Kenny and I will get to Clementine, meet us at the train!" Lee explained. "Are you serious?" Christa asked. "Yeah! Meet us at the train!" Kenny shouted. "Alright, sounds like a plan, good luck!" Christa shouted. "You too." Lee replied and walked off with Kenny.

_Back to the present…_

"What happened after that?" Sarah asked. "Kenny never made it to the hotel…he got swept away by the walkers." Clementine sighed. "That sucks…" Sarah sighed. "And Lee?" Sarah questioned. "After he saved me, I helped him take refuge in a jewellery store…him, then he showed me his bite…" Clementine sighed. Sarah began to feel sorry for Clementine as she continued. "Lee couldn't go any further…he fell against a wall and couldn't get back up, no matter how hard he tried…" Clementine continued. "He helped me get some keys to the door to escape and a small pistol to help kill a walker…I knelt in front of me…he told me to shoot him so he wouldn't turn…" Tears began to roll down Clementine's face. "I didn't want to…but…I did it…" Clementine wiped some tears off of her face. _"Tough girls don't cry…_"She thought to herself.

"That's sad…" Sarah patted Clementine on the back. "I know…well, at least I have you." Clementine smiled at Sarah. "Thanks Clementine." Sarah replied. "No problem." Clementine smiled back at her. "It's getting late…we should probably get some sleep…" Clementine suggested. "Okay, Clem." Sarah laid down on the grass. Clementine sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Um…Sarah…its kinda cold out here…even with the fire…mind if I lay with you for…warmth?" Clementine asked. Sarah noticed how awkward she was being, but agreed anyway. "Thanks Sarah." Clementine laid next to her. "No problem Clem, I'm just glad I have a new friend." Sarah yawned. "Good night Clem." Sarah closed her eyes. "Night Sarah…" Clementine smiled at Sarah and closed her eyes. _"I think I'm really starting to like her…"_ She thought. "Wait…" Clementine muttered. Sarah didn't respond. Clementine pulled out the journal that Sarah gave her and noticed it had a pen inside it. "Maybe I could start writing in this…" Clementine muttered to herself and began to write.

30 Minutes later, Clementine put her new journal next to her and laid back next to Sarah. "Night Sarah…" She sighed happily and closed her eyes, finally succumbing to the dark embrace of sleep.

_The Next Morning…_

Sarah suddenly woke up from her sleep, she looked around and noticed Clementine wasn't there.  
"Clem?" She called. "Over here." Clementine replied. "Where?" Sarah asked, looking around. "Up here." Clementine replied. She was in a tree. Sarah spotted her. "What are you doing up there?" She asked. "Getting a better view at the surroundings." Clementine replied. "Oh, good idea." Sarah chuckled. "Come up here, there's a good view." Clementine said. Sarah nodded and began to climb up the trunk of the tree. "I used to climb trees when I was a kid, it's been so long." Sarah explained, while climbing up the trunk of the tree. "I used to have a tree house." Clementine commented. "Cool." Sarah climbed up to the branch that Clementine was sitting on. "I hated it." Clementine commented. "Oh." Sarah laughed nervously.

"So…this is the view." Sarah looked at the view before her, the sun was just rising from behind the trees, letting off an amazing orange aura of light while it continued to rise. "It's beautiful…" Sarah commented. "I know, right?" Clementine chuckled. "What do we do now…?" Sarah asked. "Uh…not sure. Maybe…nah…do you know any towns or cities close to us?" Clementine asked. "Uh…let me think…" Sarah put her hand on her forehead.

A few minutes later, they still sat there. "Ah!" Sarah finally spoke up. "Well?" Clementine asked. "I used to visit Washington DC when I was young." Sarah shrugged. "Sarah, that's far away. We need the _closest_ town." Clementine crossed her arms. "Um…maybe…I don't know…" Sarah scratched the back of her head. "I guess we'll just have to walk blindly…" Clementine sighed. "Sorry Clementine, I don't remember much since I haven't been to school in a couple of years." Sarah sighed in disappointment. "It's alright, Sarah. We'll figure something out." Clementine reassured her. "Do you know if…no…that won't…no…" Clementine sighed. "What? What is it?" Sarah asked. "Do you know if there are any bush tracks…or…I don't know…?" Clementine sighed. "I don't think so, seeming as we're not in the bush necessarily, we're more in like an endless dark forest." Sarah replied, readjusting her glasses.

"Damn…" Clementine muttered. "But I know there's a ski lodge not too far from here." Sarah interrupted. "Are you serious…? Where?" Clementine asked. "In the mountains, I've been there before. They have great desserts…though I never got to ski there…my dad never let me…" Sarah sighed. "That sucks Sarah, maybe at some point _I'll_ take you skiing." Clementine laughed. "Yeah…maybe…" Sarah sighed. "So…what's it called?" Clementine asked. "The um…Moon…Moonstar lodge I think…" Sarah replied confidently. "Then let's go there!" Clementine said, with confidence. "Really? Which way do we go then? I know its west a little from her, but…we don't have a compass." Sarah shrugged. "Sarah, didn't you know? You can tell which way you're going from the sun." Clementine explained. "Really? How?" Sarah asked. "Well, it's simple; the sun rises to the east and sets to the west. So if we follow the sun, it should take us there." Clementine explained. "Wow Clem, you're brilliant!" Sarah laughed. "Thanks, now what are we waiting for?" Clem began to climb down the tree. Sarah followed close behind her. When they reached the ground, Clem began to point to the sun. "So…if we're going west…it would be…that way." Clementine told Sarah. "Let's go." Clementine said. Sarah nodded and followed Clementine. "Do you know where we're going?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, I know, I just hope your right about the lodge." Clementine replied. "I know I am." Sarah replied. "Well, I hope so too." Clementine looked back at Sarah and smiled at her. Sarah smiled back at her and Clementine returned her gaze to the front of her. Sarah looked at Clementine and raised her hand, as if trying to say something, but stopped herself. She let out a sigh of despair and slowly walked behind her.

_Two Days Later…_

"Clementine, I'm starving…" Sarah groaned, still walking. "Me too Sarah…me too…" Clementine sighed. "Is there any apple trees or pear trees around?" Sarah asked. "It's a forest, not a farm." Clementine replied. "Oh…" Sarah put her hands in her pockets. "Where did you say this lodge was?" Clementine asked. "West from where we came from. I remember looking at a sign." Sarah explained. "How did you get to the lodge last time?" Clementine asked. "By foot." Sarah replied. "How long did that take?" Clementine asked. "Around four days, I remember because we vowed never to walk that far again." Sarah let out a small chuckled. "Four days…Jesus…wait, look at that." Clementine pointed over to a tree, with apples on it. "But how? This is a forest…" Clementine rubbed her chin. "Clementine, look." Sarah walked over to the tree and pulled an apple off, she had a bite. "Sarah! What if it was poisonous?" Clementine scolded.

"Too late, and it's fine anyway. Have one." Sarah handed over an apple to Clementine. "Clementine…we should probably take some more with us for the trip." Sarah suggested. Clementine nodded in agreement and put some apples in her pockets. "Let's move." Clementine said, beginning to walk again. "Alright." Sarah nodded and followed her close behind.

_Three Days Later…_

"See anything?" Sarah asked, resting on a log. "Let me have a look…" Clementine replied, she knelt behind a pile of rocks and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "When did you have those?" Sarah asked. "I found them on the way, but one of the lenses is broken, so I can only see out of one." Clementine explained. "Oh, okay." Sarah nodded. Clementine closed her right eye and looked through the left side of the binoculars with her left eye. "I see a bridge." Clementine pointed out. "Can we cross it?" Sarah asked. "Yeah…looks crossable." Clementine replied. "What else do you see?" Sarah asked. "I see a small house behind the bridge." Clementine pointed out. "Is it accessible?" Sarah asked. "Looks like it. And I see the lodge up there, beside that chairlift." Clementine pointed out. "Nice one, Clem!" Sarah praised. "Thanks Sarah." Clementine smiled, then sighed and stood up.

"Whats the matter?" Sarah asked. Clementine just looked at her, then looked away. "Don't worry about it, let's just go." Clementine's eager attitude changed. "Oh…alright…" Sarah tapped her hands together and followed her, trying to stay positive. Clementine and Sarah descended further down the mountain towards the bridge. They noticed two walkers blocking the entry to the bridge. "There are two of them…" Clementine muttered. "Clementine I'm scared…" Sarah stuttered. "I know you are Sarah…just stay calm…" Clementine put her finger over Sarah's mouth, indicating her to be silent. Clementine pulled out the kitchen knife she picked up from the old lodge where they came from, and snuck up to a walker heading towards the bridge. She pushed the knife into its skull, killing it instantly. The other walker approached her. Sarah gasped, she thought Clementine was going to die. Clementine quickly pulled the knife from the walker's head and decapitated the other walker. The walker's head laid on the ground. "Let's keep moving…" Clementine ordered. "Gross." Sarah muttered. Sarah and Clementine began to cross the bridge, though halfway across, they noticed that someone was on the other side of the bridge, and was approaching cautiously.

He suddenly stopped, about 50 metres away from them and began to speak. "Hello!" He shouted. "Hi!" Sarah and I greeted. "Umm…you are just little girls…so I assume you're not assholes? Are you assholes? I mean, no offense or anything, but I just want to be sure…you run into a lot of assholes out here…" The man trailed off. "No, we're not assholes, we're friendly." Clementine replied. The man continued to approach. Sarah gasped as she noticed he was carrying a rifle. "Don't kill us!" Sarah exclaimed, obviously alarmed by the firearm. "Don't worry, he won't…right…?" Clementine glanced back at the man, who continued to approach.

A few seconds later he was just a metre away from the girls. "Where's your parents?" He asked. Clementine and Sarah both looked at each other and sighed. "Oh…oh that…I'm sorry…are…are you two hungry?" The man asked. "Yeah…all we've eaten for the last few days is apples…god I'm so sick of it…" Clementine sighed. "Well, my names Matthew. But you can call me Matt." Matthew extended his hand. Clementine shook his hand. "I'm Clementine." Clementine greeted. Sarah shook his hand after her. "And I'm Sarah." Sarah said, quite confidently. "I've got canned food and bottles of water in the station back there." He pointed at the small house behind the bridge with his rifle. "That's…that's awesome thanks!" Sarah exclaimed. "Wait…what's the catch?" Clementine asked. "No catch, just want to help a fellow survivor." Matthew replied. "Well, we appreciate it, thank you." Clementine nodded.

"Come along." Matthew replied. Sarah and Clementine exchanged glances and shrugged. They followed Matthew to the station and went in after him. It was a dump, there was stuff all over the floor, the bed was covered in bugs, but it was still somewhere to rest. "How do you sleep in here…?" Sarah asked. "Sarah!" Clementine scolded. "No, it's fine. I understand. I'm only staying here for today, then I'm going to head up to the lodge to meet my partner." Matthew explained. "Oh, cool. Is she nice?" Sarah asked. Matthews head dropped a little. Clementine immediately understood what he meant. "Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know." Clementine apologized. "It's fine…" Matthew sighed. "There's some food in that chest over there." Matthew pointed to a nearby chest under a window. Clementine opened it and noticed that there was only two cans of peaches. "Where's all the food?" Sarah asked. "Sarah, be grateful, this man doesn't have to help us." Clementine scolded.

"Sorry…" Sarah sighed. "The reason why I don't have so much food, is because I see almost three groups come through every day here." Matthew interrupted. "Really? Did you see…a guy in a red jacket?" Clementine asked. "I think so…he went up to the lodge." Matthew pointed to the lodge at the window. "Good! Did you see an old man with a green jacket, with pockets in it?" Sarah asked. "No, I'm sorry." Matthew shook his head. "Did you see a pregnant lady?" Clementine asked. "Black or white?" Matthew questioned. "Black." Clementine replied. "No, sorry. All I saw was a white pregnant woman, sorry Clem." Matthew sighed.

"It's cold down here…" Sarah complained. "Why don't I take you girls up to the lodge?" Matthew asked. "That would be very nice of you, Matthew." Sarah chuckled. "Thanks, come on. Bring the peaches with ya." He laughed. Clementine picked up one of the tins and looked at the tin, it had the picture of a girl that looked similar to Clementine. "Hmm…striking resemblance." Matthew laughed. Clementine and Sarah laughed aswell. "Alright, come on. Let's head up to the lodge." Matthew left the station with the two girls.

Suddenly, Matthew, Sarah and Clementine noticed a horde of zombies crossing the bridge. "Come on! Let's get to the lodge!" Matthew said, grabbing Sarah and Clementine's hands.

_NEXT TIME, ON THE WALKING DEAD_

"I'm scared Clementine…" Sarah clutched onto Clementine's chest. "Me too…just stay calm…" Clementine attempted to calm her down.

"Matthew, where the hell have you been?" A man asked. "I was down at the bridge, when these two young ladies came across." Matthew showed Sarah and Clementine.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!? We're just trying to help!" A man shouted. "Calm down, assholes. We're friendly." Another one said. "Get inside girls…" Matthew indicated for the girls to get inside the lodge, Clementine and Sarah obliged.

Clementine and Sarah pushed through Matthew and a couple of other members of his group. Clementine gasped. "How….what…? I thought you were dead!" Clementine stuttered.

"What you did was unthinkable…you should be ashamed…" Clementine scolded. "I'm sorry Clementine…I didn't think she could be trusted…I'm sorry…" The person replied.

"Why are you with him…? You two were like opposites!" Clementine exclaimed. "I don't know…I guess when I found him, I just needed someone…we've just had a connection since." The person replied.

"Hi Clementine." A man greeted. "I missed you so much!" Clementine hugged him. "I missed you too." He replied. "I thought you forgot me." Clementine chuckled.

"How could I forget about my big fan?"

**And there we go! Episode one is complete! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it make you want to smash your computer in anger? Did it make you cry? Did it make you smile? Let me know in the reviews below!  
**

**Who are these people at the Cabin? And how does Clementine know them? Find out in Episode Two, of A Helping Hand!**

**R.S.M.**


End file.
